Naruto: The Demons Apprentice au
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: Same as other story except Kushina survived and abandoned Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU to my naruto story where Kushina survived and abandoned Naruto for those who have read Naruto: The Demons Apprentice the story up to the Kyuubi attack is the same and the plot is all around the same so the story will start just before Cain goes into his healing coma Kushina will be redeemed so don't worry and how Cain treats Kushina is exactly as I would treat any mother or mother figure I have if they abandoned me as I said Kushina and Minato adopted Cain so like and review and yes this will be a harem and Kushina will be in Cains not Naruto's sorry for all those who disagree anyway in the words of yami Yugi in Yu-Gi-Oh season zero "Game start".**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The fall of a demon**

My name is Cain Kitsune but to those of you who already read my first story idea so you probably already know my story so let's skip to the part where my aunt got sealed away.

Minato was dying and I just got stabbed through the chest by my nine tailed fox aunt and then Kushina says she thinks Naruto is a demon and is leaving "Kushina" I said as she grabbed her daughter "what" she asked "if you walk out that gate don't ever come back if I ever see you again I will kill you" I said then I passed out into a healing coma for five years.

 **Five years later**

It's been five years since I went into a coma and they we're difficult thanks to a technique I made called chakra construct a kind of halfway point between Shadow Clone Jutsu and the normal clone Jutsu.

I was able to keep an eye on and protect Naruto finally after five years I awoke and took Naruto in like Minato asked me to.

One month after I woke up Kushina came back to Konoha despite my warning she went to Sarutobi begging him to let her see Naruto and he directed her to me.

She begged me to let her see him "please Cain let me see him, I'll do anything just please let me see my son" she pleaded "no" I said.

"Cain please" she said I looked in her eyes and saw she was truly sorry "Kushina Naruto has been through some terrible things recently I'm afraid if you come into his life it will hurt more than help" I said.

"But here's what I'll do you can catch a glimpse of Naruto" I said "thank you Cain, can I start sending him gifts and letters" she asked.

"Don't tell him who you are aside from your his mother" I told her "ok" she said and she left "this maybe a headache" I said and went back to the Namikaze compound.

 **Kushina's pov**

I didn't exactly get my sons back like I wanted but Cain allowed me to see a glimpse of him I went to the Namikaze estate and saw my son and adopted son or at least a chakra construct of him eating ramen.

I was happy that Cain kept his promise to Minato for five years and continuing I had to admit Naruto looked exactly like his father.

I remember the day I found and took in Cain it was a night during the third great ninja war I was traveling through the forest when I heard fighting.

 _Flashback still Kushina's POV_

I was traveling by tree since it was faster than any other means of travel when I heard a fight happening ahead.

"Kiahhh ha" I heard and I went towards the voice I saw a child he couldn't be more than five years old and he was surrounded by Iwa nin I was about to jump down and I saw him pull out a ninjato that was shaped like a lightning bolt " _ **Lightning style: Lightning sealing slash"**_ said the boy and his blade was covered in lightning he slashed the target didn't seem to be harmed.

I was impressed with the boys kenjutsu skill but he was no threat to a master swordsmen such as myself "what was that you demonic brat nothing happened" said the target ninja "wait for it" said the boy " _ **earth style: Earth Dragon Jutsu**_ " said the iwa nin "what happened" he asked "I sealed of your tenketsu using acupuncture sealing and the lightning element" said the boy putting away his sword " _ **Lightning style: Lightning fox claw jutsu**_ " said the boy and his hands became claw like and covered in lightning he ran and started slashing his opponents.

All the ninja we're dead " **Kushina I know who that is** " said my tenant the Kyuubi no Yoko "who is he" I asked her " **he's my nephew Cain Kitsune a master of the lightning style ninjutsu** " said Kyuubi " **I have a favor to ask you Kushina** " said Kyuubi "what is it Kyuubi" I asked " **please take him in, he had terrible parents growing up he needs to see not all people are like his mom and dad** " said Kyuubi "alright Kyuubi" I said.

I went down to the boy "hey kid nice job out there" I said "who are you" he said "my name is Kushina Uzumaki I heard great things about you from your aunt" I said "you know my aunt" he said "yes" I said "then that must mean you're her new jinchuriki" he said "yes I am" I said "I told the boy I was adopting him he accepted but said the moment I seemed like his birth mother he will no longer see me as his mother.

 _Flashback end_

That is how I met and adopted Cain and for a few years we we're a happy family even Minato loved him and taught Cain all his techniques he got along well with Kakashi, Obito, and Rin Kakashi even taught him his Chidori technique, and minato taught him his rasengan and hirashin Cain even expanded on the Jutsu he learned.

The war ended and minato became the fourth hokage and I got pregnant with Naruto and the twins, the kyuubi attack happened and I lost the three most important men in my life in one day because of my own stupidity.

 **An: That is the first chapter in this new story like and review catch you on the flip side.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Kushina's Pov**

After I saw Cain and Naruto I returned to the fire capital and to my daughters and to start writing to my sons.

I arrived back at the capital and went to the Uzumaki estate there my daughter came running to me followed by the Chakra Construct of Cain that he sent to torture me " _well according to my boss I'm to protect and not torture you unless I have to_ " said the construct.

I started making dinner for my daughters and Jiraiya after dinner I went and wrote a letter to Cain and Naruto.

 _Dearest Naruto_

 _You don't know who I am probably thanks to Cain trying to protect you but I'm your mother I can't tell you my name because Cain wants you safe and me and your father had lots of enemies any way I'm sending this letter along with some gifts from all the birthdays I've missed and other things that will hopefully make up for all my sins against you._

 _Please don't be angry at Cain or the third hokage they just want to protect you as did your father Cain tells me you are like your father and that makes me so proud, I think I should tell you what I should've told you as a baby be a good boy, eat your vegetables, and listen to Cain, make some friends you don't need a lot just find friends who will stay by your side through thick and thin, I love you Naruto._

 _From_

 _your mother._

I then wrote a letter to Cain after all if anyone aside from Naruto was in need of me it was him.

 _Cain_

 _I know you probably Don't want to talk to me I don't blame you all I can say is please I beg of you forgive me I'll do anything for you._

 _I'm sorry I became just like your birth mother I almost don't expect you to forgive me but never doubt I love you dearly your the one that made me believe I could be a good mother to my children and I thank you from the bottom of my heart I hate to add onto this and I know you're already doing it but please keep Naruto safe till the day you believe I can raise him._

 _Sealed with Naruto letter are books on the Uzumaki taijutsu style, fuinjutsu, and Uzumaki kenjutsu and a wood training sword so you can start teaching him all of that._

 _From_

 _hopefully Still your mother Kushina Uzumaki._

I got up and took the letters to a messenger hawk to take the message to Cain then returned home.

Konoha Namikaze clan home

A messenger hawk arrived with two scrolls addressed to me and Naruto they both came from Kushina.

I brought Naruto the letter from his mother and went to my room to read my letter "I never knew she felt that way about me" I said to myself I went back to Naruto and unsealed his gifts from his mother "alright Naruto before we even start on fuinjutsu we need to work on your calligraphy" said Cain "why Cain" asked Naruto "because it's how we know the basics of fuinjutsu" said Cain "now go to bed" said Cain.

Naruto went to bed as did Cain and they slept the night away.

The next day Cain and Naruto went to sign Naruto up for the academy

"Alright Naruto have fun and make friends" said Cain "you got it Cain" said Naruto and he went inside.

Cain made his way to the Anbu headquarters and went patrolling the village "Commander Kitsune" called one of the Anbu who worked under him Neko "lord Hokage wants to see you" said Neko.

Alright on my way said Cain and he went to the Hokage tower where he saw Jiraiya, Kakashi, Itachi, and Mikoto Uchiha "yes lord third" said Cain "Cain we have a problem" said Hiruzen "what happened" asked Cain "Naruto and eight of his classmates as well as three upperclassmen have been kidnapped by eleven individuals who said they wanted your attention" said Hiruzen.

"They said you know who they are" said Kakashi "I do" said Cain and he left "I'll bring them back safe and sound" said Cain as he left.

" _Chakra construct tell Kushina Naruto got kidnapped but I'm on my way to save him"_ thought Cain " _got it boss_ " said the construct mentally Cain started hopping through the trees.

After a few minutes Cain arrived at final valley and there on the head of Madara Uchiha stood Cains best friend and second in command of the outcasts Logan Sharingan.

 **An: next chapter is the battle between Logan and Cain remastered see ya next time everyone.**

 **Next time**

Naruto: Cain who are these guys

Cain: calm down Naruto I'll take Care of this

Logan: will you though old friend

Cain: Logan why did you take my apprentice

Logan: you wanna know you have to beat me first.

Cain: next time _**A rematch of legends scarlet blaze Logan vs Midnight Blade Cain.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm planning to delete this story unless other people want me to keep this up this story is being taken down and I will be re-writing it maybe if you want it to stay up then message me by this Saturday and if I get enough support for this story then I'll keep it up if I don't I'll take it down but I may incorporate it in my other story and by the way to those who thank my story is like a cancer I'm going to choose to ignore you writing is actually fairly difficult.**


End file.
